This invention is directed to 2-isopropenyl-5-methylcyclopentanealkanols and esters thereof defined according to the structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 acyl and n represents 0 or 1 and uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of consumable materials.
Materials which can provide piney, woody, camphoraceous, minty, rosy, peppery, spicy, green, violet, ambery and vetiver aromas with eucalyptus, sweaty, carnation, green, ambery and cedarwood topnotes are well known and highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural substances which provide such fragrances and contribute the desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
The prior art contains a large number of teachings regarding the use of methyl-substituted cyclopentyl alkanol derivatives and esters thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes. Thus, Givaudan, Swiss Pat. No. 604,714 issued on Sept. 15, 1978 discloses the compounds defined according to the generic structure: ##STR3## wherein R represents hydrogen or formyl for use in perfumery and discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR4## as an intermediate for producing such material. The perfume utilities of the compound having the structure: ##STR5## are not disclosed or inferred in Swiss Pat. No. 604,714.
The compound having the structure: ##STR6## is disclosed by Edwards, et al "Selectivity in the Addition of Organic Radicals to the Alkene Bond, J.C.S. Chem. Comm. 1978, 438 [Abstracted in Chem. Abstracts, Volume 90, No. 21897w].
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the genus having the structure: ##STR7## wherein R.sub.1 represents hydrogen or C.sub.2 -C.sub.3 acyl and n represents 0 or 1 for its organoleptic properties for use in perfumery and nothing in the prior art discloses or infers the genus having the structure: ##STR8## wherein R.sub.11 represents C.sub.2 or C.sub.3 acyl and n represents 0 or 1.